Sassette the Smurfy Human
by SuperAlex64
Summary: In one day,Sassette goes from Smurf to human and Peewit falls for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Smurfs and Gargamel belong to Peyo**

One beautiful morning in a lush, green forest, a little smurfette was singing a song she just came up with.

Oh, oh, oh  
Smurfed up today  
Feeling the way i always do  
Oh, oh, oh  
Hungry for somesmurf  
That i can't eat  
Then I smurf that beat  
The rhythm of town  
Starts smurfing me down  
It's like a message from  
High above  
Oh, oh, oh  
Smurfing me out  
To the smiles and the  
Smurfs that i love

Good morning Smurfytown  
Every day's like an open door  
Every night is a fantasy  
Every sound's like a symphony

Good morning Smurfytown  
And some day when i smurf to the floor  
The world's gonna wake up and see  
Smurfytown and me

Oh, oh, oh  
Look at my hair  
What "do" can compare with mine today?  
Oh, oh, oh,  
I've got my hairspray and radio  
I'm ready to go

The Smurfs on the street  
All dance round my feet  
They seem to say  
"Sassy, it's up to you"  
So, oh, oh  
Don't smurf me back  
'Cause today all my dreams will come true

Good morning Smurfytown  
There's the Smurfling who lives next door  
There's Snappy on his bar room stool  
They smurf me luck on my way to school

Good morning Smurfytown  
And some day when i take to the floor  
The world's gonna smurf up and see  
Smurfytown and me

I know every step  
I know every song  
I know there's a place where i belong  
I see all those smurfy lights shining ahead  
So someone invite me  
Before i smurf dead!

(Before she smurfs dead!)

So, Oh, Oh  
Smurf me a chance  
'Cause when i start to dance i'm a super star  
Oh, oh, oh  
Something inside of me makes me move  
When i smurf the groove

Smurfette tells me no  
But my feet tell me go!  
It's like a drummer inside my heart  
Oh, oh, oh  
Don't make me smurf  
One more moment for my life to start...

Good morning, good morning  
Smurfing for my life to start)

I love you Smurfytown  
Every day's like an open door  
Every night is a fantasy  
Every sound's like a symphony

And i promise Smurfytown  
That some day when  
I take to the floor  
The world's smurf up and see  
Gonna smurf up and see  
Smurfytown and me...

(Yes, More Or Less We All Agree)  
Smurfytown and me...  
(Someday the world  
Is gonna smurf)  
Smurfytown and me!

She was one interesting smurfette with her fire colored braids and pink overalls. With her sassy and tomboyish personality, its no wonder why they call her Sassette.

So she was skipping around the forest away from the other smurfs.

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

I know what Smurfs like  
I know what Smurfs want  
I know what Smurfs like  
I've got what Smurfs like

I know what Smurfs like  
I know what smurfs want  
I seen them Smurfing

I make them Smurf me  
I like to tease them  
they want to Smurf me  
I never let them

I know what Smurfs like  
I know what Smurfs want  
I know what Smurfs like  
Smurfslike, Smurfs like me

But you you're special (I might let you)  
You're so much different (I might let you)  
Ooohh would you like that? (I might let you)

I know what Smurfs like  
I know what Smurfs want  
I know what Smurfs like  
I know what's on their minds

I know what Smurfs like  
I know what Smurfs want  
They talk about me

I got my Smurfy moves  
That so upsets them  
Tights and buttons

Fun to frustrate them  
They get so angry  
Like unsmurfy children  
Denied their candy  
I Smurf right at them

I know what Smurfs like  
I know what Smurfs want  
I know what Smurfs like  
Smurfs like, Smurfs like me

Nah nah nah nah nah,  
nah nah nah nah nah

I see your sad now (I will let you)  
Sorry I Smurfed you (I will let you)  
This time I mean it (I will let you)  
Anything you want (You can Smurf trust me)  
I really want to (You can Smurf me)  
How would you like it? (You can trust me)

SUCKER! hmhmhm

I know what Smurfs like  
I got what Smurfs want  
I know what Smurfs like  
Smurfs like, Smurfs like me

Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah,  
nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah,  
nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah

Thats when a loud voice yelled " I know what I want! You!"

Sassette then turned and with eyes wide with fear, shouted Gargamel!

She started torun away but with the cat chasing her she ran into a tree.

Later she woke in a cage.

Ohh where the smurf am I?

And thats when Sassette heard Gargamel's awful singing. Even Peewit can outsmurf this thought to herself. Then she said Peewit? Wait a smurf. I got it!

Sassette then took out a bobby pin from under her cap and started to pick the lock.

When she got out, she said to herself,thank smurfness Johan taught me how smurf a lock. Sassette said to herself.

But the cat heard her and he started to chase her around the lab. At one point, Gargamel lost his balance and fell.

Get her! You stupid cat!

As the chase when on when some chemicals got all over Sassette.

But she barely managed to get out of that castle. As she ran, her vision got a little fuzzy.

Oh...jumping...jackrabbits. I don't feel...smurfy.

She managed to get to a tree before she fell asleep.

**To be continued**

**Good Morning Smurfytown is the smurfed up version of Good Morning Baltimore from Hairspray.**

**I like that movie and I know What Smurfs Like is the smurfed up version of I Know What Boys Like. I Just used it to showoff Sassette's sassiness.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry to keep you waiting! Enjoy! Too many tests! My head hurts!**

**Smurfs... not... mine... Peyo's...**

* * *

Uhhhhhhhhhhh... My head. groaned Sassette as struggled to get up. "Hey! Did the forest get smaller or did I..." Sassette started to say when she saw her pale hand. "What the..." She then ran towards the river and saw her reflection.

OH...MY...SMURF! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FACE!

Instead of the small, blue face that she'd seen everyday, it was a larger, pale human face. That's when she realized that she was human. And she was FREAKING OUT!

What I do? Oh, what the smurf, do I do? I'll go to Pappy! He'll know what to! Human Sassette said as she took her first steps when she tripped.

Oh, smurf it, how the smurf, do humans smurf with these tiny feet. At this rate, I'll distory the village.**(Not all of us can** **spell!)** Sassette decideave another go at walking only to fall again. Jumpin' jackrabbits! I better stay the smurf away from the village.

Then some thing TOTALLY random happened.

She slid down the hill and crashed into a young blond boy. Hey! Lady. You - huh. He stopped. He noticed how pretty this girl was.

Umm...hi.

Hey, Peewit. said Sassette, getting up. Thats when Johan got in the conversation.

Who are you,little girl?

Sassette Smurfling, I know I don't look like her but I am.

Johan clearly doesn't believe her. Peewit was just staring at her, lovestuck.

Alright, I see. I gotta smurf it. said Sassette to Johan. So taking a page out of Smurfette's book, Sassette said to Peewit in a singsongy voice, "Yoo Whoo, Peewit." Peewit, lovestruck, walked up to Sassette.

Peewit, I know Johan's middle name. ya wanna hear it? He nodded. Sassette says, looking directly at Johan, "Its Shir-" She would have said it if Johan had covered her mouth.

Okay, okay. I believe you. said Johan, face red as his tights, just don't tell.

Sure...if I can smurf in the castle with you, guys.

What? No!

Okay, oh, Peewit!

Alright! You can stay.

Smurfaroo! I'm gonna smurf Human English. shouted Sassette. And so the kids leave the forest and head towards the castle.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Alright, finally! Done with Chapter 2! Sorry it took so long!**

**So peewit and Sassette? That'll be interesting.**

**I'm probably not gonna bring up Johan's middle name so I tell y'all.**

**Shirley. Its Shirley. Later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own some kids but the others are Peyo's!**

Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf! Sassette's gone missing! shouted Smurfette and the Smurflings

Great Smurfs! Sound the Alarm! We must smurf a search party immediately!

* * *

Alright Sassette, try again.

Um, the sss-girrrrlll sssm-rrrraaaannn away from that un smur- I mean bad man. said Sassette.

Johan commented, "Wow, Sassette, your English is really improv-". He turned and saw peewit getting distracted.

"Peewit! If you can't stay focused, then stay off the road."

Peewit is embarrassed but he just just couldn't take his eyes off Sassette. But some how they maniged to get to the castle.

The King's castle was your typical castle with servents and one cranky old lady.

Oh, joy. You're back an- Who is this? yelled Dame Barbara the cranky old lady.

After hearing stories about Dame Barbara Sassette angerly Said,"The name is Sassette Smurfling, lady."

What kind of is that?

My name! You stupid -

Johan then shouted Sassette! Sorry, Dame Barbara, this girl got lost in the forest and needs somewhere to stay.

What she needs is to learn some manners.

They ignored her and walked away. Thats when two girls, one older than the other, came running in.

Hi, Johan. Hi, Peewit. Hi, girl in wierd outfit.

Hi. greeted Johan, this is Sassette.

The older girl said, hi, Sassette. I'm Verdi.

And Sassette said, Hi, Honest person.

you got it? No one's got it before!

Then the younger girl shouted, HEY! I WANNA SAY MY NAME!

Go ahead, Mickie.

Belle. Michaela Belle

Sassette said Hi, I'm Sassette.

Michaela then said, Oh, we must show you to the king. Bye, boys! Then the girls ran away laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own some kids but the others are Peyo's! I'm green like that.**

After the King being shocked by Sassette's new look and inviting her to dinner, where she ate alot of berries, she was to stay in Verdi and Michaela's room.

So Sassette asked,"So, what kind of name is Verdi?"

Then Michaela shouted," What kind of name is Sassette?"

"I'm a sassy smurfette."

"Okay."

Michaela said to the two girls,"Ya know today was the first time Peewit didn't cause a food shortage."

"Michaela?"

"Just sayin'!"

Sassette then asked,"Why was he staring at me? I mean he had the look of an idiot."

"So what else is new," commented Michaela.

The girls laughed and then Sassette asked Verdi,"Why's your name Verdi?"

"Its short for Veronica."

"Oh, like how this boy I know, His name is Jonathan but people call him Johnny."

And Michaela said,"Wow, I bet he's hot." That little girl got smacked by Verdi.

Sassette then sighed, saying,"This reminds me of the songs my sister sing at our slumber parties."

Michaela and Verdi asked,"What kind of songs does she sing? Can you sing?"

"Most people wanna hear Smurfette but, yeah I can sing."

"Please!"

"Fine, heres a song Johnny taught me."

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Jungle life  
I'm far away from nowhere  
On my own like Tarzan Boy

Hide and seek  
I play along while rushing cross the forest  
Monkey business on a sunny afternoon

Jungle life  
I'm living in the open  
Native beat that carries on

Burning bright  
A fire the blows the signal to the sky  
I sit and wonder does the message get to you

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Night to night  
Gimme the other, gimme the other  
Chance tonight  
Gimme the other, gimme the other  
Night to night  
Gimme the other, gimme the other world

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Jungle life  
You're far away from nothing  
It's all right  
You won't miss home

Take a chance  
Leave everything behind you  
Come and join me  
Won't be sorry  
It's easy to survive

Jungle life  
We're living in the open  
All alone like Tarzan Boy

Hide and seek  
We play along while rushing cross the forest  
Monkey business on a sunny afternoon

Night to night  
Gimme the other, gimme the other  
Chance tonight, oh yeah  
Night to night  
Gimme the other, gimme the other  
Night to night  
You won't play

Night to night  
Gimme the other, gimme the other  
Chance tonight, oh yeah  
Night to night  
Night to night  
Gimme the other, gimme the other

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Sassette and the two others laughing and jumping on the bed. Dame Barbara actually had to come in to try to settle them down. They didn't. after the old lady left, they danced around the room. then Sassette stopped and walked to a wall. She poked at a hole in the wall and there was a girlish scream.

"PEEWIT!" Sassette shouted, "YOU'RE SUCH A PERV!" she then walked to her new human bed and shouted"GOOD NIGHT, WILLIAM!

After, Johan got Peewit some ice for his eye, he asked, "A ruined wall and a poked eye, was it worth it?

**To be continued**

* * *

**Sorry, I took forever. It's hard when you don't have computer...yet. Don't worry, I might get one in the Summer. Keep your fingers crossed.**

**Johnny is Johnny B. Goode, read Road to Stardom to read more. The next story is to be about him.**

**Tarzan Boy by Baltimora, its a great song. The reason why I didn't smurf it up is because Johan and Peewit...mostly Johan taught Sassette human English. Shes a fast learner.**

**I guess Peewit's real name is William. Not as funny as Shirley. Whatever.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I dont own some of these characters. They belong to Peyo. others are mine.**

* * *

Oh, Papa! What do we do? Sassette's no where to be found!

I don't know, Smurfette. I just don't know.

* * *

Sassette opened her eyes. She looked around, confused, then she remembered that she was no longer a smurf. So she got up from her bed, threw on her pink overalls and walked up to the dresser. Thats when Michaela woke up.

"Mornin' Sassy."

"Good morning, Michaela."

"Please, on Fridays, call me Mikey**(Mike Bell!)** or Mickie, I guess. Actually I don't care, nicknames don't really stick with me." Michaela said, then she looked at Sassette's reflection in the mirror. "Wow, Sassette. You're so pretty with yor hair down. It like Savina's hair, it okay up but its better down. And those eyes. Wow I've never seen eyes that blue before. True blue?"

"Ha! Try blue, pure blue."

"Well, I've never seen anything so lovely. Guys are gonna have to take a number if they want a chance with you."

"Whatever, love is nothing more than a second hand emotion. which reminds me I wanna say sorry to peewit."

"Oh, come on! That peeping Tom! Please, for all we know he's been checking us out since he's been here."

"Well, I'm going. Sassette said after braiding her long, red hair, before she left."

"All right I m coming,too."

So the two girls walked to Peewit's door. It was unlocked. THey opened the door. And what do they find. Peewit with with his shorts around his ankles. Sassette and Michaela stared then bursted out laughing. They shouted,"Nice shorts, Romeo!", in unison. Then they ran away, laughing, leaving Peewit ith his face as red as his hat.

Then Michaela started running down the stairs. THen Sassette jumping the railing and surfed down. At the end, she did a somersaut off. Michaela clapped.

Verdi ran toward them, shouting," Breakfast!"

"Okay, sis. We'll be right there." Said Michaela to Verdi. And to Sassette, she said:"Word in the castle is that Savina likes Johan."

Sassette asked,"Really...?"

"Yeah, just ask Verdi. Ya see ,a few weeks ago, me and Verdi were walking through the hall when we saw Savina showing Johan her ankle. Right, Verdi?"

"No! She probably adjusting her skirt and Johan happened to be walking by."

"Well, you shoulda saw Johan! he was definitely checking her out."

"Oh. well...okay." Said Sassette

Michaela smiled and said," I like you, Sassette. You're... Um, Sassette, what was that word you came up with?"

"Smurfy?"

Yeah. Michaela then grabbed her hand and run to the breakfast table. "Lets eat."

So after everyone sat at the table, there were _a lot _of kids and teens, breakfast time. It was a little awkward for Peewit sitting across from Sassette and Verdi, who were giggling and talking to the girl next them. Peewit just kept blushing.

After a while, Sassette said, "I know a lot of good stories." And just her luck the king wanted to hear one.

"fine. Heres one about the wild child of the forest. There was the very tall girl with long, black hair and a perfect tan. She was a very good archer and a beauty. She kinda looked like Johan. I saw her once in the forest."

Princess Savina asked, "Wow. What was she wearing?"

"A bikini."

Dame Barbara asked,"What is a bikini."

Sassette answered. "Well, the bottom is basically two cloth sewn together and the top is pretty much a narrow bra."

"What? That isn't proper! How dare you!"

Sassette argued, "I think everybody has a right to dress however they like." Then she sat down and then stood up and added,"Nuff said."

"Nuff said?"

"Yeah. I'm quoting a famous writer. Stan Lee."

Dame Barbara stammered,"Never heard of him."

"Yeah. You wouldn't have."

"Why I've never! Come along, Savina!"

Then the two walked away.

Michaela shouted, "Goodbye, old hag!" at Dame Barbara. Verdi smacked her again. Then they got up and left while Sassette told them more about The Wild Child.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! ALL RIGHT! **

**The peewit, Sassette and Verdi thing was inspired by Alice, Upside Down and Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

**Eddy: Nice shorts, Romeo.**

**The wild child is gonna be in the book 3. This is book 1.**

**I'll try to update more, no promoses.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I dont own some of these characters. They belong to Peyo. others are mine.**

* * *

"Yeah, we've heardof the wild child."

Yeah, but most people say that she wears a short white dress. And how do you know what a bikini is?"asked Verdi.

Sasette answers"Oh, I have a friend who had a painting of herself in a bikini with her friends, Johnny and Peter. They were shirtless."

"Wow! How do they look?" asked both Michaela and Verdi.

"well...um, to picture Peter shirtless, you'd have to picture Peewit shirtless."

Michaela then said,"We don't want to.

"Well then, to picture Johnny shirtless, you'd have to picture Johan shirtless."

The two girls looked at each other and then started jumping up and down, exicited. Then some kids walk over asking why they're doing that. Sassette answered their questions.

"Oh, wow," said Chuck, one of the 12-year-olds in the castle.

Sassette says."Whatever, all the guys in the village where I'm from are always shirtless, even Grandpa."

"Gross,"said Katy Bliss, another kid.

"Dame Barbara alert!" shouted Chuck. "False alarm."

"Don't you guys have fun?" asked Sassette.

More kids walk towards her and one kid answered,"It ain't easy with Dame Barbara around."

"So? We can have fun." said Sassette, then turns to Chuck, saying,"Give me a beat."

_How are you livin'?_

What?

_How are you livin'?_

What?

_How are you livin'?_

What?

_In livin' color_

_You can do what you wanna do,_  
_In Living Color_  
In Living Color You know what I'm sayin  
_You can do what you wanna do,_  
_In Living Color_  
In Living Color

**You walk on the moon float like a balloon**  
**You see it's never too late and it's never too soon**  
**Take it from me what it's aiight to be.**  
In Living Color

**And how would you feel knowin' prejudice was obsolete**  
**And all mankind danced to the exact beat**  
**And at night it was safe to walk down the street.**  
In Living Color

**You can do what you wanna do,**  
**In Living Color**  
In Living Color  
**You can do what you wanna do,**  
**In Living Color**  
In Living Color

**Everybody here is equally kind,**  
In Living Color  
**What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine,**  
In Living Color  
**And how would you feel knowin' everybody was your friend**  
**From thin to thick and through thick and thin**  
**And even egotistical trips was put to an end**  
In Living Color

**You can do what you wanna do,**  
**In Living Color**  
In Living Color  
**You can do what you wanna do,**  
**In Living Color**  
In Living Color

The music stopped but they kept dancing. Up until a older girl, Bea told them that they had to go back to work. Dame Barbara's orders. She then tells Sassette that she has to clean Johan's room.

So she goes to his room, opens the door and finds him writing in a journal.

"Hey, Johan!" shouted Sassette.

He jumped out of bed, quickly hiding the journal under his pillow. He nevously said,"Oh, hi, Sassette."

"Hey, Johan! I gotta clean your clean your room. Can you...leave?"

"Sure!" shouted Johan, running out the room.

Sassette laughed as she watched him go. She dusted the room but her eyes kept going pn that pillow. She really wanted to read that diary. So she sang a song to hopely keep her mind out of it.

I smurfed the drums echoing tonight  
But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation  
Imani's coming tonight  
The moonlit wings smurf the stars that guide me towards salvation  
I stopped an old man along the way,  
Hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient melodies  
He turned to me as if to say, Hurry Smurf, It's waiting there for you

It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred smurfs or more could ever do  
Grandpa smurfed down in Africa  
Gonna tell us do the things we never have  
The wild dogs smurf out in the night  
As they smurf restless longing for some solitary company  
I know that I must do what's right  
As sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serengeti  
I seek to cure what's deep inside, frightened of this thing that I've become

Hurry Smurf, she's waiting there for you

It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you  
There's nothing that a hundred smurfs or more could ever do  
Grandpa smurfed down in Africa, Grandpa smurfed down in Africa  
Grandpa smurfed down in Africa, Grandpa smurfed down in Africa  
Grandpa smurfed down in Africa  
Gonna tell us to do the things we never have

When she finished singing, she was already done. So she ended up reading the diary, where she pretty much saw a whole side to Johan.

"Whoa, this guy's a poet." Sassette said, at one point.

Eventually she shut the diary and thinks to herself,'Johan and Savina. Hmmm... yeah, I'll totally buy that. Wait, till Michaela hears about this.'

So she jumps off the bed, puts the diary back and starts to leave but she runs into Peewit.

"Oh, sorry Peewit." said Sassette,not noticing that Peewit's blushing.

"Oh, uh, that's okay."

"Well, I'm sorry about this morning. Even though you deserved it. Well, bye." Sassette said before running off to find her friends.

Peewit just stood there and mouthed the word 'wow'.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**So sassette's been to the future. Okay.**

**Chuck may be a refence to Chuck Berry. Go on youtube and look up Johnny B. Goode. And Katy Bliss is a refence to Katy Perry and Lucille Bliss, the voices of Smurfette. kind of like Michaela Belle is a refence to Michael Bell.**

**In Living Color theme. Italics, Sassette underline, everybody bold, a guy**

**This smurfed up version Africa was inspired by Stan Smith's messed up version**

**_I crashed the planes down in Africa_**

**Yeah...the song's by Toto**

**And the diary thing came from a mini fanfic idea where Peewit finds Johan's diary and eventually, it winds up in Savina's hands.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I dont own some of these characters. They belong to Peyo. others are mine. I've been lazy with this opening. **

**Whatever.**

* * *

"No freakin' way!"

Michaela couldn't believe it. She was right about Johan and Savina but she didn't think a newcomer would tell that. But a diary? Who knows would happen if everyone found out. But what she wanted to know were the the details. nEscepeally, those poems and love songs.

"Sassy, can you please sing something?"

She answered."Sure but I can only remember one song." So she grabbed Peewit's lyre and started strumming.

_I like the love_  
_And I like the peaceful_  
_I wish everyone I know could_  
_Stand in the heartlight_

_I hold the hand_  
_I walk with the teacher_  
_We welcome in the mornin'_  
_Singing together_

_Can you feel the love that's in my heart_  
_Can you see the flame we got to start_  
_Burnin' like a beacon in the night_  
_O welcome to heartlight_

_Oh oooh heart of light_  
_Oh oooh heart of light_  
_Oh oooh heart of light_  
_Oh oooh heart of light_  
_Oh oooh heart of light_  
_Oh oooh heart of light_  
_Oh oooh heart of light_  
_Oh welcome to heartlight_

_I'm like the rain_  
_'Cause I like your thunder_  
_I know we've learned to live together_  
_Here in the heartlight_  
_Stand in the dark_  
_Oh, oh and I'll light a candle_  
_And then we'll dance it in the moonlight_  
_Until the sunrise_

_Can you feel the love that's in my heart_  
_Can't you see the flame we've got to start_  
_Burnin' like a beacon in the night_  
_O welcome to heartlight_

_Can you feel the love that's in my heart_  
_Can't you see the flame we've got to start_  
_Burnin' like a beacon in the night_  
_O welcome to heartlight_

_Oh oooh heart of light_  
_Oh oooh heart of light_  
_Oh oooh heart of light_  
_Oh oooh heart of light_  
_Oh oooh heart of light_  
_Oh oooh heart of light_  
_Oh oooh heart of light_  
_Oh oooh heart of light_  
_Oh oooh heart of light_  
_Oh oooh heart of light_  
_Oh welcome to heartlight'_

Some kids showed up and sang along but when she stopped, they left except Verdi.

"Wow, Sassette. I've never noticed but, your voice is beautiful."

"Gee, thanks, Verdi," thanked Sassette.

"No really. You should so sing at the ball," added Verdi.

"The ball?"

Michaela shouted,"The masquerade ball! We have one every year. Last year, Verdi was an angel and I was a devil! Man, it was awesome. Remember, Verdi?"

"How can I forget. It was great. What are gonna be this year?"

"A falling angel."

Sassette and Verdi then asked,"A falling angel?"

"Yeah, you know, half angel, half devil."

"Oh."

Michaela then asked Sassette to sing some more. Sassette thought about it and decided to sing something from an old story that her friend, Gloria showed her.

_Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night_

_And we call it bella notte_

_Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes_

_On this lovely bella notte._

_Side by side with your loved one,_

_You'll find enchantment here._

_The night will weave its magic spell,_

_When the one you love is near!_

_Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right!_

_On this lovely bella notte!_

"That was so beautiful," commented Verdi and Michaela.

"Well, the song is techncally called 'Beautiful Night'."

Verdi then asked,"What was the story about?"

"Um...,something about a lady and a tramp."

The girls looked at each other and laughed. Then, they walked away talking about the ball.

Not long after, Johan comes in but, around the same time, a young servant girl by the name of Alexandra came in and as she passed by him, she sang.

_Oh oooh heart of light_  
_Oh oooh heart of light_  
_Oh welcome to heartlight_

It freaked Johan out but he managed to ask,"Where did you heard that?"

The girl answered,"From Roger. Or was it Harry? Bill? Robby? Brad?

Johan couldn't stand it. He immeditly ran out the room, leaving Alexandra with her eyebrows raised.

"Geez, what's with him?" she asked herself.

Johan was running to his room but not before hearing Roger's version of Welcome to Heartlight. He then got to his room and flipped through his journal, finding the exact same lyrics.

"My God, someone read my journal!"

He hid it and left. Sassette and Michaela happened to be walking by.

Sassette comments,"Wow, he seems stressed."

Michaela says,"Well, it ain't easy being the king's MVK."

"MVK?"

"Most valuable knight."

"Oh, okay."

Michaela then asked,"Hey, can we take a look at that diary?"

"Um, I don't know."

"Come on! Besides, you already read it."

"Fine," said Sassette.

It didn't take long to find Johan's diary. Sassette picked the lock with her hairpin. Then the two girls ran off, laughing.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I decided to bring up the diary thing again. I'm not trying to be messed up. **

**Welcome to Heartlight is an Kenny Loggins song. I generally use it as a Johnny song but I was listen to this song when I came with the idea to use it. She was gonna sing different song. But, I like the fact that Johan wrote this song and hundreds of years later, a 13-year- old Johnny B. Goode sings it.**

** There really isn't much to say about the ball. Except Its gonna happen.**

**I just got a copy of Lady and the Tramp. Which explains why I'm using Bella Notte. It's the 2006 DVD, not the new one. The lady also had other movies but I went with this one. Even if I also have an VHS copy.**

**Roger, Harry, Bill, Robby, and Brad are the first names of some guys that did the singing voices of our favorite Disney men (and teen).**

**Hmmm, don't have much to say so the chapter is all about dreams.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I dont own some of these characters. They belong to Peyo. others are mine. I've been lazy with this opening. **

_**And now you've given me, given me  
Nothing but shattered dreams, shattered dreams,  
Feel like I could run away, run away**_

**Shattered Dreams, Johnny Hates Jazz**

**Here's Shattered Dreams**

* * *

Michaela dreamt of adventure:

Michaela was now 16 with her long blonde down. On an adventure, she battled monsters and she saw an evil witch kidnnap a young prince. She went out to rescue this guy. After going through a lot to rescue this guy, the prince tells her that he's gonna tell everyone he rescued her. He didn't think girls should rescue guys. So she leaves him behind and goes with her life. But not before stealing his pants.

Theme Music!

_Go,go,go,go,go,go!_  
_Gotta go fast!_  
_Gotta go fast!_  
_Gotta go faster,faster faster, faster, faster!_

_Moving at the speed of sound!_  
_Quickest girl around!_

_You got yourself a situation!_  
_Adventuring in a new location!_

_Don't an explanation!  
Don't__ talk of relaxation!_

_Don't, don't, don't, don't don't blink!_  
_Don't think!_

_Just go go go go!_

_G-g-g-g-go go!_

_Michaela! Michaela's on the run!_  
_Michaela's number one!_  
_Michaela's comin' next!_  
_So watch out, watch for Michaela Belle!_

_Gotta go fast!  
Michaela!_  
_Gotta go fast!  
__Michaela!_

_Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster, faster!_  
_G-g-g-g-go go!_  
_Michaelllllla Belle!_  
_Gotta go faster, gotta go fast!_  
_Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster!  
Michaela Belle!_

Verdi dreamt of love:

Verdi was talking to a strange, charming young man with brown hair and blue eyes. She fell in love with him, even though he has a girlfriend named Jennifer.

So she asks,"Are you going to stay?"

"Sorry, I have to go back, back to the future."

He then goes into a strange looking cart,

"Wait, what's yor name?"

The boy turned to her, saying, "Marty. Marty McFly."

Then as Verdi watched, Marty went back to the future.

Savina dreamt of Super Mario Bros.:

Savina was capured by Bowser, who happens to look like Dame Barbara and put in a cage. She was dressed in a pink floor-lengh gown like Princess Peach's. Then Johan breaks into the castle. He is wearing a red cap,a red shirt and blue overalls, he even had a mustache, like Mario. He defeated Dame Bowser and unlocked Savina's cage.

She said."Thank you, Johan. But, the princess is in another castle. Ha Ha. Just kidding."

Then she made out with him, causing, Johan to faint.

Sassette dreamt of her family:

Sassette saw visions of Smurfs mourning for her. Smurfette looked horrible, Hefty wouldn't do anything, and Nat seems to be to most upset. Snappy and Slouchy were also upset but not as much as Nat. She saw more visions of her family including a song sung by Smurfette. Sassette listened as she cried.

Johan also dreamt of family:

Johan was now a little boy, in a similar outfit as Peewit, running around a strange house. He kept running around until being stopped by a young woman with long, black hair and blue eyes.

"Johan, call your father and sister to the dinnertable."

"Yes, Mama," said Johan.

So Johan ran looking for them, shouting,"Father! Sister!" but he couldn't find them anywhere so when he went back to his mother, but she was gone, too. The house was also gone, too. At this point, Johan's awake and tells himself that he's been having that same dream for a week.

Peewit also dreamt of love... sort of:

Peewit and Sassette were sitting on a bench. Sassette's red hair was down, making her look lovier than usual.

Peewit nevously asks,"Sassette, will you go to the ball with me."

Before Sassette could answer, the Smurfs showed up and using potions to humiliate the boy while singing:

_Seize the smurfy times!_

_Too bad they never last_

_Especially for an urchin_

_With a questionable past_

_Ah, yes, these were the smurfy times_

_Hope you liked them, little friend_

_'Cause here is where the smurfy times_

_Most decidedly must end_

_Oh, it's a thrill_

_Oh, it's such smurfy_

_To see another fellow's dreams_

_Turn into nightmares, one by one_

_It's such a smurf_

_It's such a joy_

_To smurf our sleeves up and humiliate the boy_

_Oh, it's a smurf_

_Oh, it's a bash_

_When we remove the smurfy hat_

_And the neatly cut hair_

_And now let's repossess the clothes_

_D'ya think we ought to?_

_Why by coy?_

_C'mon, let's do it_

_Let's humiliate the boy_

_Once he was proud_

_Once he was fine_

_The very model of smurfy design_

_But such is fate_

_Too bad, tsk-tsk_

_I guess he'll have to learn the hard way_

_Making sheep eyes at our sister involves some risk_

_And it's so smurfy_

_And it's so rare_

_To take his shirt, his shoes, his jewelry_

_And then we'll smurf his hair_

_Oh, we'll emasculate him slowly_

_All the better to enjoy_

_How delicious, to humiliate the boy_

_Oh, how very, very sad_

Papa Smurf pour some stuff on Sassette

_Change her back now, that's an order_

_Take the humanity you gave her_

_All the unsmurfy stuff away_

The Smurfs and Smurfette turn to Peewit to humiliate him some more.

_Leave him dirty, poor and penniless_

_Now let it smurf_

_Now let it storm _

_Now send some Smurfs into the picture_

_'Bout how many?_

_Oh, all 100_

_Now let 'er rip_

_Don't be resmurfed_

_Keep on destroying things _

_I've always felt it's what you do the best_

_Let him have it! Atta smurf!_

_Since you're now in our smurf_

_It's our pleasure to ruin him!_

_Smurf him!_

_I want him unsmurfed!_

After being humiliated by the Smurfs, Peewit turns to find Sassette gone but one can see her tiny footprints. Peewit woke up in a cold sweat.

Other people dreamt interesting dreams but these are the stars of the show so...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**This is Shattered Dreams, a SPECIAL chapter about, what else, dreams. Here come the dreams. I needed a bit of help so I asked flowerpower71 for some ideas. So, here are my top 6 dreams, why top 6? I don't know, I'm just trying to imitate Nostalgia Critic. And I suck at it! Big shocker! So, now, Shattered Dreams.**

**Michaela:**

**suggested by flowerpower71, this dream involves adventure. The story is pretty random and so was the includison of the Sonic X theme song but, whatever.**

**Verdi:**

**also suggested by flowerpower71, this dream involves love. But, I came up with the idea of using Marty McFly as the love ****interest. Why? I DON'T KNOW, IT'S A DREAM!**

**Savina:**

**I came up this one...on break. I'm a Mario fan so...yeah. Hey, this reminds a drawing I did where Johan and Princess Peach were making out. Savina and Mario were in the background, pissed. Hey! Maybe, I'll draw Mario and Savina making out next. No, I don't have a DeviantArt account _(pauses dramaically) yet._**

**_Sassette:_**

**You know who suggested this one, if you don't, read Verdi and Michaela's dreams. I was gonna have Smurfette sing but after five tries at finding the right song, I was like 'screw this!' then watching Nostalgia Critic, I came up with using the Sonic X theme. So, there.**

**Johan:**

**This dream doesn't explain anything, it's purely Johan's imagination. Yes, he's an orphan (how organial, still can't spell.) and he has a sister. But he doesn't know that! Or does he? Nope! Sad, isn't it?**

**Peewit:**

**This dream was inspired by the song, Humiliate the Boy, which was a deleted song from Aladdin. Boy, I've never thought I'd see Aladdin in a tutu. Those smurfs are MEAN! And, Iplan on doing an Aladdin parody soon.**

**That's all folks (for this chapter.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I dont own some of these characters. They belong to Peyo. others are mine. I've been lazy with this opening, I know.**

* * *

So after Peewit woke up, he was too afriad to talk to Sassette. Sassette concerned,asked,"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

Sassette then said,"Look, Peewit, to quote a songwriter:

_Heaven helps the man who fights his fear_  
_Every day I face a new frontier_  
_I can't worry what the world will say_  
_I may fly or fall but either way_  
_I'm free_

Peewit then said,"Sorry, Sassette," then ran away.

Sassette just stood there until Michaela called her over.

"Watch this. " she said to her, then to Johan, who was preparing to go down the stairs in a cool way," Yo, Johan! I dare you to run down the stairs."

Johan responed"What? No way!"

To Sassette, Michaela asked,"What was Johan's middle name again?!"

"Why, it's Shir-"

Johan, hearing them, shouts,"Okay, okay! Geez! Just don't say it!" So he started running down to the stairs before triping. As the girls watched, they couldn't help but laugh. But Sassette and Verdi helped him up.

Sassette then said,"Oohhhh...so that's why Johan always does stuff the cool way and not the normal way."

Verdi said,"That's right," before scolding Michaela. So Michaela is now to do some favors for people. Sassette then decided to help her so they ran and Johan and Verdi left to do their things.

So after Sassette helped Michaela, she walked around the castle until she heard the most dull and boring music ever,if you can call it that. So she snuck in the room and saw Princess Savina playing the piano with Dame Barbara watching.

'All you need is a bucket of paint and glasses and Dame Barbara can pass as Brainy' Sassette thought to herself.

So after some more "songs", Savina and Dame Barbara left. As soon as they were gone, Sassette sat at the piano and decided to play it to get those songs out of her head.

_I'll be your candle on the water_  
_My love for you will always burn_  
_I know you're lost and drifting_  
_But the clouds are lifting_  
_Don't give up you'll have somewhere to turn_

_I'll be your candle on the water_  
_'Till ev'ry wave is warm and bright_  
_My soul is there beside you_  
_Let this candle guide you_  
_Soon you'll see a golden stream of light_

_A cold and friendless tide has found you_  
_Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down_  
_I'll paint a ray of hope around you_  
_Circling in the air_  
_Lighted by a prayer_

_I'll be your candle on the water_  
_This flame inside of me will grow_  
_Keep holding on you'll make it_  
_Here's my hand so take it_  
_Look for me reaching out to show_  
_As sure as rivers flow_  
_I'll never let you go_  
_I'll never let you go_  
_I'll never let you go_

Verdi and Michaela walked up to Sassette, amazed at her skill at the piano. So they decide to go to the King, who was being "entertained" by Peewit. So when the girl interrupted Peewit's solo, the King was quite relieved. After Michaela told Peewit about her skit idea, he wasn't sure until Sassette convinced him. So the kids are doing the skit.

Michaela stood in front of the King, saying,"This is what Sassette Smurfling sounds like singing a song clled Respect. Listen closely." She then points to Sassette, who in a beautiful voice, sings:

_Ooh what you want_  
_Ooh baby, I got_  
_Ooh what you need_  
_Ooh do you know I've got it_  
_Ooh all I'm askin'_  
_Ooh is for a little respect when you come home_

Michaela then says,"Beautiful, isn't? This is what _you_ sound like." She then points to Peewit, who unlike Sassette, doesn't sing as well.

_Ooh what you want_  
_Ooh baby, I got_  
_Ooh what you need_  
_Ooh do you know I've got it_  
_Ooh all I'm askin'_  
_Ooh is for a little respect when you come home_

"Sassette."

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T_  
_Find out what it means to me_

"you."

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T_  
_Take care, TCB_  
_Oh a little respect_

Michaela then shouted,"Reality check! You can't sing! For God's sake, stop it!"

Before Peewit could react, the King started laughing. So they took a bow and then Tara, one of the many kids living the castle, came running in saying,"Verdi! Michaela! Sassette! Peewit! Come on! Roger and Susan is gonna take us to the village!"

The kids got excited and ran out the room.

**_To Be continued..._**

* * *

**So Peewit was affected by that dream. Sasette was singing a part of the broadway vesion of I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man).**

**So that's why Johan does things the cool way. He's clumsy. You know where I got _that_ from.**

**The song Sassette sang at the piano is called "Candle on the Water" from Pete's Dragon, a Disney movie. Though the original by Helen Reddy was beautiful, the ****Anneliese van der Pol vesion suits Sassette more. Check them out, they're _really _good.**

******The skit comes from In Living Color, it's hilarious. Also hilarious was the ones with Jim Carrey as the background guy. PIcture this, the king and Dame Barbara are talking while being filmed (Don't ask.) and Peewit, walking by, notices the camera and does some funny and wacky stuff. As one point, Peewit jokingly marries Savina off to Johan and then she makes out with him and carries him away. You know, random stuff like that. **

******So next chapter is in a village and I promise that there will be smurfs. Later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I dont own some of these characters. They belong to Peyo. others are mine. I've been lazy with this opening, I know.**

* * *

So the kids got in the wagon and rode to the village. Everyone was given some money to spend as they liked. Sassette wasn't interested in spending. So, she deicided to talk to the boy driving their cart.

"So, what's your name?"

"Heraclio," answered the boy.

Sassette then asked,"What's the story behind the name."

"Mom says its had to do with one of my ancestors, the greatest hero ever."

"Cool!"

Michaela then shouted,"Look, we're here!"

The kids were dropped off at the village and they were to do as they wished. Sassette followed Peewit, Michaela, and Verdi around. Some people stared at Sassette's over-alls. But she didn't notice. They go into a music shop where Sassette spots a pink guitar. But, it was too expensive but the kids had a strategy.

Peewit then said,"Hey, how about a little music?" And, he sings:

_Summer is coming, we're all here together._  
_If only this feeling could go on forever._  
_Summer is coming, we'll always remember._  
_Summer is coming right now! _

The song scared the most of the people away so when Sassette asked for a lower price, the shopkeeper couldn't refuse. So, after they left the shop, Peewit, Michaela and Verdi wanted Sassette to sing a little. And, so she did, but not before getting a bunch of kids together.

_If you really want to know_  
_What I want in a guy..._  
_Well, I'm lookin' for a dream on a mean machine_  
_With hell in his eyes._  
_I want a devil in skin tight leather,_  
_And he's gonna be wild as the wind._  
_And one fine night, I'll be holdin' on tight..._

_To a coooool rider, a coooool rider._  
_If he's cool enough,_  
_He can burn me through and through._  
_Whhoa ohhhh_  
_If it takes forever,_  
_Then I'll wait forever._  
_No ordinary boy,_  
_No ordinary boy is gonna do._  
_I want a rider that's cool._

_That's the way it's gonna be,_  
_And that's the way that I feel._  
_I want a whole lot more than the boy next door,_  
_I want hell on wheels._  
_Just give me a fine motorcycle,_  
_With a man growin' out of the seat._  
_And move aside, cause I'm gonna ride..._

_I don't want no ordinary guys,_  
_Comin' on strong to me._  
_They don't know what I'm lookin' for,_  
_They don't know what I need._  
_They're gonna know when he gets here,_  
_Cause the crowd will be shakin'._  
_I'll do anything to let him know,_  
_That I'm his, his for the takin'._

_I want a coooooool rider,_  
_A cool, cool, cool, cool rider._  
_I want a coooooool rider,_  
_A cool, cool, cool, cool rider._  
_I want a C-O-O-L R-I-D-E-R._  
_I need a C-O-O-L R-I-D-E-R._

_I want a coooooool rider,_  
_A cool, cool, cool, cool rider._  
_I want a coooooool rider,_  
_A cool, cool, cool, cool rider._  
_I want a C-O-O-L R-I-D-E-R._  
_I need a C-O-O-L_ R-I-D-E-R.

So Sassette and the others sat down and talked.

Meanwhile, the smurfs were at the village, looking Sassette, thinking maybe she's there, too. But, they couldn't find her. The smurflings thought maybe the singer was Sassette but it was obviously a human, but the style was similar. And they didn't see her face, so they moved on.

As they talked, Michaela and Verdi was still trying to convince Sassette to perform at the ball.

"I'll think about it," Sassette said, adding,"Dame Barbara is gonna be pissed."

**To be continued**

* * *

**Sorry about the delay, school started again.**

**Anyway, Heraclio is a character who will play a part in a later story. Guess his ancestor.**

**Rock-A-Hula-Luau (Summer Is Coming) and Cool Rider are songs from Grease 2, a movie I plan on parodying.**

**Hey, I did say I was gonna bring back the smurfs but I didn't say I was gonna do it big.**

**There you have it. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I dont own some of these characters. They belong to Peyo. others are mine. I've been lazy with this opening, I know.**

* * *

As Sassette and her friends talked about that ball, a little girl walks by, sad. So, Sassette started singing a song that she hear back while she was with Gloria.

_Chin up, chin up_  
_Everybody love a happy face_  
_Wear it, share it_  
_It'll brighten up the darkest place_  
_Twinkle, sparkle_  
_Let a little sunshine in_  
_You'll be on the right side_  
_Looking at the bright side_  
_Up with your chinny chin chin_  
_Chin up, chin up_  
_Put a little laughter in your eyes_  
_Brave it, save it_  
_Even though you're felling otherwise_  
_Rise up, wise up_  
_Make a little smile begin_  
_You'll be happy hearted_  
_Once you get started_  
_Up with your chinny chin chin!_  
_Chin down, you can't come frowning_  
_Turn around_  
_Start clowning_  
_Think sad_  
_Your troubles double_  
_Think glad_  
_To burst white bubbles_  
_Chin up, chin up_  
_Every little time your spirits wilt_  
_Chin up, chin up_  
_Give your attitude and upward tilt_  
_Twinkle, sparkle_  
_Let a little fun begin_  
_You'll be on the right side_  
_Looking at the bright side_  
_Up with you chinny chin chin_  
_Chin up!_

The girl smiled at the kids and walked away. Sassette turned to her friends and said,"How'd I do?"

"Good. Um, Sassette, where did you get that style of music?" asked Verdi.

Sassette then said,"Oh, well, last year, I ran away from home because everyone treated me like a mini version of my sister. They even tried dyed my hair blonde-Can you imagine Johan blonde?"

Michaela asked,"Johan?" and Verdi asked,"Blonde?" Then they turn to each other and shout,"EEEEEwwwwwwwwwwww!"

Peewit then snapped,"What's wrong with blondes?"

"Nothing. But, can you imagine Johan a blond?" the girls asked him.

"No way!"

Sassette said,"Exactly!"

Michaela added,"I can't see you as blonde, Sassy."

"I know."

Before they could say anything else, another group of kids walked up to them and the leader tells Sassette,"You can't sing here."

"Oh, yeah? Well..." said Sassette before singing:

_You cant stop an avalanche _  
_As it races down the hill _  
_You can try to stop the seasons, dude_  
_But ya know you never will _  
_And you can try to stop my dancin' feet_

_But i just cannot stand still _  
_Cause the world keeps spinnin'_  
_Round and round _  
_And my heart's keeping time _  
_To the speed of sound _  
_I was lost til i heard the drums _  
_Then i found my way_

Sassette then slyly smiles and says,"'cause you can't stop the beat."

The leader stares at the red-head before saying,"Oh, yeah. Let's have a sing-off."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh...,okay."

The group then huddled up and then started singing their song before asking for Sassette's name.

_Sing-off...__  
It's the sing-off!  
It's Sassette's latest show  
Will it flop or will it go?  
She is taking its final bow  
Here comes the audience now  
The doors are open: they're on their way...  
Let's hear what they have to say!_

_She's did it_  
_She's did it_  
_Sassette has done it!_  
_We can't believe it_  
_You can't conceive it..._

_How'd she achieve it?_

_It's the worst song ever!_  
_We sat there sighing_  
_Groaning and crying_  
_There's no denying_  
_It's the worst show in town!_

_Oh, we wanted to stand up and hiss..._

_We've seen shit..._

Mothers gasped at that lyric.

_But never like this!_  
_Sassette did it!_  
_Her song was rotten_  
_Her voice was stinkin'_  
_What she did to music_  
_Stool did to Saber!_  
_We couldn't leave faster..._

Sassette rolled her eyes at that.

_What a disaster!_

_We are still in shock_  
_Who sang this shlock?_  
_That slimey, sleazy Sassette_  
_What a freak!_

"Oh, ha ha, now it's my turn," Sassette said before singing. Unlike, the other kids who sang as a group, she was doing a solo. But, she got some kids do the music.

_Woohoohoo_  
_Woohoohoo_

_You just hit the wall_  
_Ya never had it all_  
_One Prozac a day_  
_Trying to keep your life at bay_  
_Your dreams went out the door_  
_Since 1384_  
_Your life must suck, man_  
_What happened to your plan?_

_She was gonna be an actress_  
_That guy was gonna be a star_  
_And, you were gonna shake it_  
_On the hood of a minstrel's cart_  
_Your battered-up cart is now the enemy_  
_Look at your average life_  
_And nothing has been alright since_

_Classical __,manners _  
_Way before Sassy_  
_There was slow music_  
_And dance as lame as can be_  
_Your two kids in high school_  
_They tell ya that you're uncool_  
_Cause you're still preoccupied_  
_With 13, 13, 1385_

_Woohoohoo_  
_1385_  
_Woohoohoo_

_You've know all the classics_  
_You know every line_  
_Especially, when the girl is pretty in pink_  
_Dude, what's up with that? _  
_Seriously, why do girls need to be rescued?_  
_Definitely not a fan  
_To Peewit, she sings:  
_Bet you thought you'd get a hand_  
_On yours truly_

_Where's the long skirt made scratchy stuff_  
_And why is music faster_  
_When did music become reality_  
_Whatever happened to manners, __proper women_  
_in the courtyard_

_Classical, manners_  
_Way before Sassy_  
_There was slow music_  
_And dancces as lame as can be_  
_Your two kids in high school_  
_They tell you're that she's uncool_  
_Cause you're still preoccupied_  
_With 13, 13, 1385_

_Woohoohoo_

_You hate time make it stop_  
_Doesn't it make you wanna beat yourself with a rock?_  
_And how did that guy become an actor?_  
_Please make this stop_  
_Stop!_  
_And bring back_

_Classical, manners_  
_Way before Sassy_  
_There was slow music_  
_And dances as lame as can be_  
_Your two kids in high school_  
_They tell you're that she's uncool_  
_Cause you're still preoccupied_  
_With 1385_

_Woohoohoo_

_Classical, manners_  
_Way before Sassy_  
_There was slow music_  
_And dances as lame as can be_  
_Your two kids in high school_  
_They tell you're that she's uncool_  
_Cause you're still preoccupied_  
_With 1385_

_It_ was clear that Sassette's song was the best. The group looked at Sassette for a moment but she simply shrugged her shoulders and walked toward her friends. By then it was time to go back to the castle and as soon as they were in the wagon, the four friends started laughing.

**to be continued...**

* * *

**Sorry I'm late, I caught the flu. So, wasn't in the mood. And lately, I've been on DeviantArt more lately (I now have an account.) And I also have some a bit of writer's block. So yeah.**

**Last Thursday, it was my birthday and I needed some cheering up so i watched Charlotte's Web, NOT THE NEW ONE! Which is wfere this song comes from.**

**Then I had the friends talk about"Blondie"**

**Then Sassy sings a bit of Hairspray**

**The rival group sings about "Opening Night"**

**Sassette did a 1985 parody.**

**Later.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I dont own some of these characters. They belong to Peyo. others are mine. I've been lazy with this opening, I know.**

* * *

"So, Gloria took us to the park and I got seperated and this super-weird kid started chasing me!" said Sassette, while telling her friends about an adventure she had.

"What did he look like?" asked Michaela.

"Petey has blue eyes, wears a backwards cap but if he took it off, he would look just like you. Peewit."

"Really?"

"Yup, except he had an accent like Johnny's." answered Sassette.

Verdi asked,"What was Johnny just like?"

"Well, Johnny is like Johan but different."

That got the other kids interested, "Different? How?"

Sassette said,"Well, this is what Gloria said about him. 'Ah, Good Ol' Johnny, you'll know where to find him when it's party time! Oh, and that he's jukebox hero."

"Really?" they asked.

"Yeah, but before that, Johnny taught me a couple songs."

Michaela asked Sassette to sing one.

_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_A singer in a smokey room_  
_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_  
_For a smile they can share the night_  
_It goes on and on and on and on_  
_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard_  
_Their shadows searching in the night_  
_Streetlights people, living just to find emotion_  
_Hiding, somewhere in the night._

_Working hard to get my fill,_  
_Everybody wants a thrill_  
_Payin' anything to roll the dice,_  
_Just one more time_  
_Some will win, some will lose_  
_Some were born to sing the blues_  
_Oh, the movie never ends_  
_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Don't stop believin'_  
_Hold on to the feelin'_  
_Streetlights people_

_Don't stop believin'_  
_Hold on_  
_Streetlight people_

_Don't stop believin'_  
_Hold on to the feelin'_  
_Streetlights people_

The others looked at her, impressed with her voice. Peewit himself started blushing for no apparent reason. And the red-haired Heraclio smiled at her.

"Thank you, thank you."

Michaela then asked,"Sassy, can you please finish your story"

Sure"

But before she could start though, they had to get off. They were back at the castle.

Verdi didn't believe the story, after all, who ever heard of time travel.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Verdi, the next story IS about time travel.**

**Sorry, I'm late. I have to get used to updating alot again.**

**Don't Stop Believin' by Journey, 'nuff said.**

**This is short, whatever.**

**See ya.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I dont own some of these characters. They belong to Peyo. others are mine. I've been lazy with this opening, I know.**

* * *

Now that the kids were back, the King wanted to see them. So, when they went to him, Peewit was about to play a song but then the King said,"No. Sassette should sing today."

But Dame Barbara said,"Your Highness! She must have proper name, like Janet Waldo or Amanda McBroom or possibly Linda Gary."

Sassette then shouted,"NO!"

"Respect your elders, Linda."

That's when Sassette, Peewit, Verdi and Michaela started arguing with her until The King orders them to stop.

"Your song, Sassette?"

Sassette then said,"Hold on." then ran around and gathered a group of kids together with musical instuments. Then she took a deep breath and sang.

_You're a real tough cookie with a long history  
Of breaking little hearts like the one in me  
That's okay, let's see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, let's get down to it_

_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Why don't you hit me with your best shot?_  
_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Fire away_

_You come on with the come on, you don't fight fair_  
_That's okay, see if I care_  
_Knock me down, it's all in vain_  
_I get right back on my feet again_

_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Why don't you hit me with your best shot?_  
_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Fire away_

Kids join in and Sassette loosens her braids

_Well, you're a real tough cookie with a long history_  
_Of breaking little hearts like the one in me_  
_Before I put another notch in my lipstick case_  
_You better make sure you put me in my place_

_Hit me with your best shot, c'mon!_  
_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Fire away_

_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Why don't you hit me with your best shot?_  
_Hit me with your best shot_  
_Fire away_

Everyone seemed to like it. It was different but exciting but then Dame Barbara started complaining.

"That so-called song was too loud and too vulgurfor our tastes."

Sassette then groaned and said,"Fine, I'll tone it down." And to Verdi and Michaela, she said,"I'm gonna need your help with these one." So they did.

**Careful what you do**  
**Someone's on to you**  
**Careful what you do**  
_Careful what you say_  
Cuz you're on display  
Every night and every day  
**Somebody's hiding in the great unknown**  
**Unh-hunh**  
**And every time you think that you're alone**  
**Somebody's eyes are watching**  
_Somebody's eyes are seeing you come and go_  
Somebody's out there, waiting for the show  
**You've got no disguise**  
**From somebody's eyes**  
**Somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody's eyes**  
**Whoa-oh**  
**Somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody's eyes**  
**Whoa-oh**  
_Careful how you speak_  
_Turn the other cheek_  
_Be careful how you speak_  
Think a naughty thought  
And if you get caught  
Well, then, boy, you've bought a lot of trouble  
**Somewhere there's someone with a perfect view**  
**Yoo-hoo**  
**And they're just dyin' for a little peek-a-boo**  
**Boo!**  
**Somebody's eyes are watching**  
**Somebody's eyes will never close, never sleep**  
**Somebody's after the secrets that you keep**  
**Who's got alibis**  
**From somebody's eyes?**  
**Somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody's eyes whoa-oh**  
**Somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody's eyes whoa-oh**  
_Never laugh too loud_  
_Never leave a crowd_  
Never dress risque  
There'll be hell to pay  
**If you've ever had anything to hide**  
**Think twice before you step outside**  
**Somebody's eyes are watching**  
**Somebody's eyes are following every move**  
**Somebody's waiting to show they don't approve**  
_Nothing satisfies_  
**Somebody's eyes**  
Ain't no alibis  
Wendy Jo & Urleen  
In somebody's eyes  
**You've got no disguise**  
**From somebody's eyes**  
**Somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody's eyes**  
**Whoa-oh**  
**Somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody's eyes**  
**Whoa-oh**  
**Whoa-oh**

"happy? Now will ya leave me alone? Geez!" shouted sassette, leaving. But before she left she shouted,"I'm gonna play some music!"

And everyone decided to leave too. Only Peewit stayed behind, thinking. And that's when a young girl with messy, black hair, dressed in purple flew in by bloomstick.

"Oh, hi, Brenda."

"Hello, Peewit!" sang Brenda, "What's wrong?"

Peewit then said,"Oh, well, there's this girl...I wanna ask out but I'm too afraid of what people will think."

"Peewit, a wise person once said:  
_Heaven helps the man who fights his fear_  
_Every day I face a new frontier_  
_I can't worry what the world will say_  
_I may fly or fall but either way_  
_I'm free_

Peewit then said,"You're right, Brenda. I shouldn't worry. I'm gonna go ask Sassette out!" then he ran off to find her.

"Sassette?"

Brenda then left heart-broken.

**To be continued**

* * *

**So this chapter was interesting...all about music and other junk.**

**The song Sassette first sings is called Hit Me with Your Best Shot. Her version is somewhere between Pat Benatar and C****atherine Zeta-Jones**

******The other song is Somebody's Eyes from the Footloose musical.  
Sassette=bold  
Michaela=italics  
Verdi=underlined  
more than one singer=bold and underlined**

******The Brenda and Peewit thing came from an early pairing. So if I didn't draw a human Sassette, with Johan and Peewit staring, in one of my notebooks, this story wouldn't exist. You'd be reading about four teenager and two young Smurfettes going back to the middle ages. Don't worry, you'll read THAT when I'm done with this story.**

******Brenda singing part of I'm Free Heaven Help Me from the Footloose musical.**

******Alex64, out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I dont own some of these characters. They belong to Peyo. others are mine. I've been lazy with this opening, I know.**

* * *

As Sassette walked to one of the balonies, she loosened her braids. Then she then sat down and started stumming. She remember the song Smurfette sang in her dream but she translated it as she was no longer that interested in speaking smurf. She started to sing.

_I keep recalling_  
_how life used to be_  
_Now and then I wonder:_  
_have we changed?_  
_With your hand in mine,_  
_all the moments shine_  
_Like the pictures in a storybook,_  
_we will turn the pages,_  
_sharing pieces of the memories_  
_I care for you now,_  
_as I did then,_  
_at our Beginning_

Peewit listened to to her song and of course, he was now nervous. Sure he played the scenerio in his head but this is real life. And he had to at least try. Now Sassette moved on to a new song, but she looked up and said,"Oh, hi, Peewit," smiling.

"Uh...hi, Sassette."

"How's it goin'?" asked Sassette

"Um...fine," answered Peewit, then just stood there.

"Dame Barbara is sooo flippin' annoying, right?" asked Sassette asked.

Peewit nodded, surprised that Sassette used 'flippin' instead of 'smurfin'

Sassette then asked,"Peewit? Earth to Peewit!" then she yelled,"YO, PEEWIT! QUIT LOOKIN' AT ME LIKE THAT!"

'Sorry."

Sassette then asked,"So why are you here?"

"Um, will you..?"

"Yeah...?" asked Sassette, waiting.

"Go to the ball with...me?" finished Peewit. At that moment, Johan was walking by.

"huh? Let's see... an event where you're forced to wear sophiscated clothes, which I as an individual detest, and with the music that I could never dance to without growing tired of it, but for you, yes."

"yes? You mean you will?!" asked Peewit.

"Yes! What more do you want with me?" asked Sassette, but Peewit already left, excited.

Sassette rolled her eyes and went back to her song.

_Oh what's love got to do, got to do with it  
What's love but a second hand emotion  
What's love got to do, got to do with it  
Who needs a heart  
When a heart can be broken_

Sassette stopped and said to herself," I don't know, this song doesn't seem right. Oh, well."

As for Peewit, he was running, doing somersaults, and shouting. He even gave some kids high-fives. Michaela herself shouted "Go, Peewit!"

Dame Barbara then shouted"No running in the hallway!"

Peewit turned around and shouted,"Shut up, you old hag!"

The old lady just stood there as the kids all shouted,"GO, PEEWIT, GO, GO, GO!"

Peewit eventually stopped running when he got to his room and he said to himself,"Finally, things are going my way."

And that's when Johan showed up.

"Oh, hi Johan!"

"Peewit, did you really just ask Sassette to the ball?" asked Johan.

"Yeah, why?"

"Peewit, you do this every time." said Johan.

"What?"

"Fall for a pretty face," answered Johan.

"Oh, yeah! Name one time," said Peewit.

"Well. there was that Scandinavian girl, then that little witch then-" said Johan, before getting cut off.

"Okay, okay. But this time I'll make it work!

"How? Sassete's not even a real human! She's a Smurf, well, a Smurfette but still. I just don't see how it will work out."

"Oh, yeah? Well, what about you? Do you really think you have a chance with Savina?"

Johan then asked,"Where did you hear about that?"

"From Mae and Rob, who heard it from either Jason or Sean who heard it from-"

Johan then said,"I must be going." and left.

Peewit then said,"It was nice talking to you."

When Johan closed the door, he saw Verdi just standing there.

"Hello, Verdi."

She then said,"Oh, uh, hi Johan."

Johan then walked away as Verdi asked herself 'What's a Smurfette?'

One thing that Johan, Peewit and Sassette never noticed that Snappy Smurfling was there watching the whole time.

* * *

**The first song Sassette sings was from Care Bears 2. If I remembered or saw Nostalgia Critic's review of it, I would have used it in Shattered Dreams.**

**As for Sassette's response to Peewit, I thought it would be funny if she gave him a smart answer.**

**Basically this chapter is based on THREE drawings I did.**

**Next chapter takes place in Smurf Village.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I dont own some of these characters. They belong to Peyo. others are mine. I've been lazy with this opening, I know.**

* * *

Snappy was running back to the village, looking for the other Smurflings. Then he found them, working on a new song for their band.

Slouchy said,"How's this:

_Danger in the game when the stakes are high _  
_Smurfed, my heart was smurfed while my senses stood by_

Nat then said,"Perfect! How about:

_I'll never smurf another girl like you, for smurfy endings it takes two _  
_We're fire and ice, the dream won't come true_

"Oh, I have to smurf that down!" he adds.

Slouchy said,"How about-" but Snappy showed up and yelling,"Guys! Sassette is alive!'

Nat and Slouchy look at each other and say,"Yeah, right. Snappy, we really need to finish this song. It's about Sassette."

No, I'm smurfin' you! She is! Come on!" shouted Snappy and started dragging the two boys.

Nat then said,"This better be worth it."

So, they snuck out of the village and got to the castle. There, they didn't see anyone then they saw two young girls running and laughing. One was a redhead and the other blonde. As soon as the redhead opened her mouth, they knew she was Sassette.

"Michaela that was classic!"

"I know, right! Stealing Johan's diary for the third time this week! Awesome!"

Nat asked,"Stealing?" quietly.

Sassette then shouts,"Ha! Let crack this thing open," she then uses her hairpin to pin open the lock, and adds,"Let's see we got. Blah, blah, blah, Peewit...Blah, blah, blah...adventure...Blah, blah, blah, Bayard...Blah, blah, blah, Anne... Uh, Michaela, who's Anne?"

"Some Blonde Princess Johan once rescued. Now she won't leave him alone"

"Okay. Blah, blah, blah, Biquette. Why did he write about the goat? Blah, blah, blah, the King... Hey, what's the king's name?"

"Verdi thinks it's Rex andyou know Verdi, she cannot tell a lie."

"Fair enough. Blah, blah, blah, Verdi...Blah, blah, blah, Smurfs...Blah-"

"Sassette, what's a Smurf?'

"You don't wanna know."

Slouchy said,"You don't wanna know?

Sassette then continued reading,"Blah, blah, blah, Savina. Oh, finally!"\

So the girls read the entry and burst out laughing when they heard Peewit talking to Johan

"Michaela, we have run." Sassette whispered.

"okay"

Then they ran away but Sassete accidently drops the lock. When Johan and Peewit walked by, Johan noticed the lock and knew where it came from.

"Hey, Johan what's wrong?" asked Peewit.

But Johan already left the room, running.

Sassette and Michaela were running to their room when they accidently bump into Savina, who was carring a lot books.

"Sorry, Savina!" the girls shout as they pick up a book and run. Savina then gathered the rest and heads to the library.

As for the Smurflings, they ran back to the village, shouting Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!

"What is it, my Smurflings?" he askes.

"What if a Smurf smurfs into human?" askes Nat.

Brainy then said,"Smurfs smurfing into human! That is the ridiculous thing I, Brainy Smurf, ever heard!"

That's when Snappy and Brainy started argueing.

Papa had enough, "Stop!" ans says calmly,"Well, if a Smurf smurfs into a human then obivously, he cannot stay for long."

"Why not?" asked the Smurflings.

"Well, then his Smurfness will be gone forever and will not be albe to Smurf back,"

"Oh. no!" shout the Smurflings and ran away, leaving Papa confused.

* * *

**The song I used was Sara by Starship. Other song I thought of using were Oh, sheila by Ready for the World, Oh, Sherrie by Steve Perry, and Amanda by Boston.**

**Stuff is gonna happen!**

**Tell me what you think**


	16. Chapter 16

**I dont own some of these characters. They belong to Peyo. others are mine. I've been lazy with this opening, I know.**

* * *

"maybe it's here," Sassette thinks to herself,"No, it isn't. Ugh, where is it?"_  
_

"Sassette?" she heard someone ask. She turned around and saw the Smurfling.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked.

Nat then said,"Yes, you hickory nut. What happened?"

Sassette then,"Fine. I was gonna avoid you guys but i'll tell y'all. I was trapped by Gargamel and as I escaped, this stuff got all me and I guess I turned human."

Snappy said," Well, we gotta smurf you back to normal," pulling her finger.

"Not so fast! Why should I?" asked Sassette.

Slouchy anwsered, Because we miss you. And if you don't smurf back, you'll be stuck like this forever."

"So?"

Snappy shouted,"So What do you smurf so?" he grabbed her finger and shouted,"Come on! We're gonna smurf you back!"

Sassette push him away and said,"Maybe I don't wanna be a Smurfette!"

"But Sassette-!"

"No!" shouted Sassette as she took her hat off and throw it out the window. The Smurflings' eyes wided as they saw that Sassette's Smurf essence was coming off her fingers like smoke but Sassette herself didn't noticed. She stormed off.

The Smurflings try to get back to the village while dragging Sassette's hat.

Sassette was saddened by what happen but she had to find that diary.

"I hope Peewit doesn't find out that I lost his best friend's diary." she said to herself. That's when it dawned on her,"Library!" She then started running.

At the library, Savina had read most of the books when she noticed the diary. She knew she shouldn't read it but she had to. She opened it and flipped to one of the more recent passages. She just started reading.

At Smurf Village, the Smurflings were exhausted from running.

"Sassy doesn't want to smurf back."

"Oh, we'll get her back." said Snappy.

"How?"

You'll see, first we learn to smurf Human English." answered Snappy before running off. He stopped and shouted,"Well, come on!"

The other Smurflings follow him. What they didn't know was that Smurfette was listening. She followed them and found out what happened to Sassette. So she ran out the village and headed toward an old, abandoned woodcutter cottage where a young woman with long, sleek, black hair and big, blue eyes was busy working on making her arrows.

"Mama! Mama Smurfette! What's wrong?" she asked.

She told the girl what happened and that she had a plan. Since, Smurfette was close to Savina, she get her to give a special gown for the ball. The girl argeed and Smurfette left.

Before leaving, Smurfette said to the girl,"Good luck, Jess."

* * *

**There are NO songs in this chapter. But some stuff happened: Sassette doesn't want to be a Smurfette anymore. the Smurflings are up to something and Smurfette has a plan. If you seen some of the drawing I have on DeviantArt, you'd know who the girl in the end is.**

**Time to go back to working on the Aladdin parody. See ya.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I dont own some of these characters. They belong to Peyo. others are mine. I've been lazy with this opening, I know.**

* * *

So Savina was still reading that diary. She knew she shouldn't have been, espeically since she knew it was Johan's. But the entries were getting really, _really _good. Especially, that later ones.

That's when she read on one herself.

She was shocked, started blushing and nearly dropped the diary. Her eyes were still glued to it and she wanted to know more of Johan's thoughts of her. And that's when she saw Dame Barbara coming. She didn't want her to see it and end up reading it. Johan might get publicily humiliated because that. So she quickly stuffed the diary in her bloomers.

When Dame Barbara stopped and said to Savina,"Come Savina, we must go to the throne room."

"Yes, Dame Barbara," said Savina, as she tried her best to not walk so awkwardly, with that diary in her bloomers.

**I could make a dirty joke about that. Let's see...um...I guess Johan gonna be **_**really **_**happy to have that diary back. (Johan glares at me) Oh, I'm sorry "journal" You do one better.**

Peewit was now nervous. He asked Sassette out to the ball and she said yes but there was one problem: he can't dance. But he thought to himself,"Maybe Sassette can't dance either.' But he still didn't feel better so he decided to go to The King and see if he needed to be entertained and that at some point, ask some one for dance lessons.

Meanwhile, Sassette was searching the library for Johan's diary but she still couldn't find it. She was getting frusterated. And that's when Michaela came running in.

"Sassette! Sassette! Sassette!" she shouted, which freaked Sassette out.

Sassette asked,"What's wrong? Did you find the diary?"

"No, but the King wants us."

"Oh, man, are we in trouble?"

"Not that I know of."

Sassette then said,"Well then, let's go." So Sassette and Michaela ran to the throne room where The King asked,"Oh, there you are Sassette, would you like to sing another song?"

"I'm not in trouble?"

"No! Where did you get such in idea?"

"Never mind...I'll sing if Michaela can too."

The King said,"Go ahead." And Sassette got musicians together. She had a special song for them.

"Ready, Michaela?" asked Sassette.

Michaela answered,"Ready, Sassette."

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. _  
_Sclemeel, schlemazel, hasenfeffer incorporated. _  
_We're gonna do it! _

_Give us any chance we'll take it_  
_Read us any rule we'll break it_  
_We're going to make our dreams come true_  
_Doing it our way_

_Nothing's going to hold us back now_  
_Straight ahead and on the track now_  
_We're going to make our dreams come true_

_There ain't nothing we won't try_  
_Never heard the word impossible_  
_This time there's no stopping us_  
_We're going to make it_

_On your marks, get set, and go now_  
_Got a dream and we must know now_  
_We're going to make our dreams come true_

_And we'll do it our way, yes our way_  
_Make all our dreams come true_  
_When we do it our way, yes our way_  
_Make all our dreams_  
_Come true_  
_For me and you_

_For me and you!_

A musician starts playing the trumpet as the two girl being to dance. Turns out, Sassette can dance.

_We're going to make it!_

_Nothing's going to turn us back now_  
_Straight ahead and on the track now_  
_We're going to make our dreams come true_  
_Doing it our way_

_There ain't nothing we won't try_  
_Never heard the word impossible_  
_This time there's no stopping us_  
_We're going to make it_

_On your marks, get set, and go now_  
_Got a dream and we must know now_  
_We're going to make our dreams come true_

_And we'll do it our way, yes our way_  
_Make all our dreams come true_  
_When we do it our way, yes our way_  
_Make all our dreams_  
_Come true_  
_For me and you _

The King then said,"It's offical! I want you, Sassette and your friends to perform at the ball!"

Sassette and Michaela shouted,"Really? Neat!" and run out to tell Verdi, when Michaela asked Sassette,"What happened to your hat?"

"I got rid it," answered Sassette.

"Why? I like it,"

"Yeah, I stopped. Come on, let's find Verdi."

Meanwhile, Dame Barbara was complaining to the King about his sudden decision.

"But, Your Highness-"

"No buts, Dame Barbara. This is final and now if you excuse me, I have more important things worry about."

Savina, who was with Dame Barbara, left and was going to return the diary right after. As for Peewit, he just stood there and said to himself,"Now, I'm really gonna need those lessons."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Here's a song: Making Our Dreams Come True by Cyndi Grecco. From Laverne and Shirley, a Happy Days spin-off.**

**This chapter and the last was kind of rushed, admittly. Oh, well.**

**Midnight's gonna real important for some reason. **

**And don't ask how the fuck I came up with the bloomer thing. I don't know, it just came to me.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I dont own some of these characters. They belong to Peyo. others are mine. I've been lazy with this opening, I know.**

* * *

Savina was hurring to Johan's room to return the diary. She was about to put it under the pillow when the door open and Johan entered. At first, he was surprised to see her and then he saw his journal in her hand.

Savina then shouted,"Oh, I didn't mean to!"

"Uhh.., it was very personal," said Johan, blushing.

"I'm so sorry!"

Meanwhile Sassette and Michaela were walking by when they heard talking in Johan's room. They opened the door by a little bit and listened. After while, they shut the door and ran off as Savina and Johan stopped talking and got up.

As the two girls watched, Sassette said,"So Savina found it, should we tell them?'

"No way! Look at them! He doesn't need to know!"

"okay," said Sassette, before asking,"Wanna go celebrate getting that gig at the ball?"

"Yes! Let's go!" shouted Michaela, as they ran off

Word spead though the castle about Sassette and kids wanted to hear her sing so after a bit, she starts singing:

_Do we deserve a second chance?_  
_How did we fall into this circumstance?_  
_We weren't so straight and narrow_  
_This is much more than we deserve_

_A higher voice has called the tune_  
_Two hearts that lost the beat will now resume_  
_The gift of life extension_  
_By divine intervention_

_It's gotta be a strange twist of fate_  
_Telling me that Heaven can wait_  
_Telling me to get it right this time_  
_Life doesn't mean a thing_  
_Without the love you bring_  
_Love is what we've found_  
_The second time around_

_Don't understand what's going on_  
_Woke up this morning, all the hurt was gone_  
_This is a new beginning_  
_I'm back in the land of the living_

_It's gotta be a strange twist of fate_  
_Telling me that Heaven can wait_  
_Telling me to get it right this time_  
_Life doesn't mean a thing_  
_Without the love you bring_  
_Love is what we've found_  
_The second time around_

___It's gotta be a strange twist of fate_  
_Telling me that Heaven can wait_  
_Telling me to get it right this time_  
_Life doesn't mean a thing_  
_Without the love you bring_  
_Love is what we've found_  
_The second time around_

_______It's gotta be a strange twist of fate_  
_Telling me that Heaven can wait_  
_Telling me to get it right this time_  
_Life doesn't mean a thing_  
_Without the love you bring_  
_Love is what we've found_  
_The second time around_

_______________It's gotta be a strange twist of fate_  
_Telling me that Heaven can wait_

After watching, Peewit walked up to Sassette to ask,"Wanna do something?"

"Like go outside?"

"Yes" answered Peewit.

"Sure!" shouted Sassette.

After those two left, Michaela shouted,"Looks like we got something new to celebrate!" So the kids partyed until Dame Barbars bursted in complaining.

"Way to ruin the fun," commented one of the kids

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Sorry, I'm late...again, I've been a little more focused on my Hanna-Barbara High fanfic. So at least, I managed to come up with this which isn't much.**

**Twist of Fate by Olivia Newton-John was a song I first yesterday, it's good.**

**See ya next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

I** dont own some of these characters. They belong to Peyo. others are mine. I've been lazy with this opening, I know.**

* * *

Peewit and Sassette go to the local village and walked around. They didn't really talk much and people stared at Sassette's over-alls. At one point, she ran off and Peewit tried to follow but the thing was, Sassette is a whole lot more athletic than Peewit so he quickly lost her. But after awhile, he found her, plying drums with some random kids in a band.

"Sassette, who's are these people?"

"Oh, right," said Sassette,"This is Anthony, Doug, Lindsey, Max, Kenny, Lola, Squirrel, Penny, and twins Mel and Blanc."

The band all said,"But together, we're 'Bugsy 'n Daffy.

**Guess the reference**

Peewit was rather unimpressed by the band but Sassette wanted to kept playing with them, especially since the band was like her old band from when she was a smurfling.

"Do you guys have a song that fast and upbeat but controversial to adults?" asked Sassette.

"Yes..." answered Penny.

"Sing, please."

So the band took their places with Squirrel as the lead singer, Mel and Blanc as dancers and the others playing their home-made instruments. They began:

_Open up your eyes take a look at me_  
_Get the picture fixed in your memory_  
_I've been driven by the rhythm like the beat of a heart_  
_And I won't stop until I start to stand out_

_Some people settle for the typical things_  
_Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings_  
_It ain't a question of if, just a matter of time_  
_Before I move to the front of the line_

_Once you're watchin' every move that I make_  
_You gotta believe that I got what it takes_

_To stand out_  
_Above the crowd_  
_Even if I gotta shout out loud_  
_Till mine is the only face you'll see_  
_Gonna stand out till you notice me, yeah_

_If the squeaky wheel's always gettin the grease_  
_I'm totally devoted to disturbin' the peace_  
_And I'll do it all again, when I get it done_  
_Until I become your number one_

_No method to the madness and no means of escape_  
_Gonna break every rule I'll bend them all out of shape_  
_It ain't a question of how just a matter of when_  
_You'll get the message that I'm tryin' to send_

_I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head_  
_And you know I'm going all of the way, till the end_

_To stand out_  
_Above the crowd_  
_Even if I gotta shout out loud_  
_Till mine is the only face you'll see_  
_Gonna stand out till you notice me, yeah_

_If I can make you stop and take a look at me instead of just_  
_Walkin' by_  
_There's nothin' that I wouldn't do_  
_If it was gettin' you to notice_  
_I'm alive_

_All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance to prove_  
_I got whatever it takes_  
_It's a piece of cake_

_To stand out_  
_Above the crowd_  
_Even if I gotta shout out loud_  
_Till mine is the only face you'll see_  
_Gonna stand out_  
_Stand out, hey_  
_Stand out!_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_  
_Stand out!_  
_Till mine's the only face you'll see_  
_Gonna stand out_  
_Till you notice me _

That performance caught people's attention: adults complained while kids loved it. Peewit was a little jealous when Sassette danced with the twins even when the twin are younger. 'Bugsy 'n Daffy' earned quite a few coins and started to leave.

Sassette asked,"So you guys wanna perform at the ball with me?"

"YeaH!," shouted Kenny before saying,"I mean what's in it for us."

Sassette then whispered in his ear and then he shouted,"We'll do it!"

Peewit asked her,"What did you tell them," after Kenny was telling the others.

"Free food."

"WHAT?! They need it more than you do," said Sassette before turning to one of the girl to ask,"Where did you guys get those awesome outfits?"

"Our friend, Taylor," answered Lindsey.

Penny added,"She can totally make you guys an awesome outfit for that ball."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" shouted SAssette

"Sassette?"

"Come on, Peewit," said Sassette, then a raindrop fell on her head and when looked up, another few fell,"Besides, it's starting to rain."

So Sassette and Peewit follow the band to see these friend and to get out of the rain.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Hoped you like this chapter.**

**Song: Stand Out from A Goofy Movie**

**References:**

**Bugsy 'n Daffy: too obivious. figure it out**

**Anthony: ?(Just a kid)**

**Doug: Doug Walker (Nostalgia Critic) He's back!**

**Lindsey: Lindsey Ellis (Nostalgia Chick)**

**Max: Max Goof (Disney stuff)**

**Kenny: Kenny Loggins**

**Lola: Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes)**

**Squirrel: Secret Squirrel (Hanna-Barbara)**

**Penny: Penny Squirrel from Secret Squirrel**

**Mel and Blanc: Mel Blanc (Man of 1,000 voices)**

**See ya time!**


End file.
